When Worlds Collide
by Gazooks
Summary: After Tamara and Greg, wreck Storybrooke life goes on. Neal and Emma move to Tallahassee, Henry grows up to be a 17 year old boy. But what happens when he discovers someone investigating Storybrooke? The Gallagher Cast has grown-up and their kids are getting ready to graduate, but what will they do when a dangerous organization revives? (First fanfic and it has OCs please R&R)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic, so cut me a little bit of slack. In order to preserve original character integrity, most of the Gallagher chracters are OCs but latent offspring of the originals. I do want reviews and criticism where I can get it, and suggestions in review form are great :D Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy**

_When Worlds Collide_  
Prologue

**Gallagher**

The age had come and gone at Gallagher when Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey roamed the halls. The cavan circle had ultimately fallen to the Morgan legacy, with the help of Joe Solomon of course. The battle had taken the quartet into their adult years. Ultimately their twins at Blackthorne got their hands in the mix and gladly helped the girls who they had been met one day at the National Mall.

Gone were the fear and lockdown drills that echoed the halls and soon generations of girls passed that hadn't been there and seen it all, girls who told the story almost as a legend a myth, a great Gallagher treasure. The Gallagher girls of the past grew up and most remaining spies settled down to their partners and cover stories. Jonas and Liz settled down to spy desk jobs, using their intelligence and research skills to help their friends. Their wedding was beautiful and as the first of the four couples to act, one reaction led to more and soon Zach and Cammie, Bex and Grant, and even Macey settled down for their loving families.

The loving family the eight had created expanded when each couple had a kid at least a year with each other. Macey and her husband took their child with them everywhere, so that he would grow up never feeling alone. Zeus, they named him. He grew in his parents wild missions, tempering an unruly attitude with street smarts. He lived up the name Zeus, flaxen hair tall and strong. Blackthorn, when he came of age, welcomed him with open arms.

Soon after Jonas and Liz welcomed a baby boy into their home, taking turns the parents switched off from their jobs in order to stay home with Mark. With parents such as Jonas and Liz, he grew up uncontrolled and mischievous, learning how to entertain himself when his parents were busy on their computers. There came incidents where the salt and the sugar got mixed up, and one particularly enjoyable experience where he managed to get ahold of the flamethrower and a massive water balloon. Mark drove Liz and Jonas insane sometimes, but there was no question that he doted on his mother and somehow always, always managed to get himself out of sticky situations. After a few close calls, Blackthorne decided they should get him accepted before he could do any more damage to their grounds trying to get in.

Right around the same time as Jonas and Liz, Bex and Grant created a baby girl. Avid about missions, but unwilling to put their daughter in danger, she frequently spent months visiting Mark and running around trying to knock some sense into him. As a result she grew into the only person she knew how to given her heritage and best friend, loud-mouthed and straight to the point Ashley never hesitated to tell Mark that his idea was dumb, or if she wanted to correct how something could be done. True to her mother, she caught on to the British accent except unlike the gentle lilt of Bex's hers had a harsh-ness to it. She lived stuck between her home in England (Bex and Grant had decided to settle there) and suburban United States with Mark. Even Gallagher Academy couldn't refuse the daughter of their own foreign exception. Ashley had found a new and stable home while her parents beamed pride.

Cammie and Zach were the last to be married, but the first to have a child. Unlike her friends who were determined not to alter their life too much after having a child, Cammie was determined not to put her daughter in a position where her parents could be lost. After much debate, Zach continued doing missions and when Cammie's mom retired as head of Gallagher Academy Cammie was more than happy to take up the role allowing her to remain in the spy world she loved while being there for her daughter. Marie grew up with her father's sense of humor and her mother's aptitude for hiding in plain sight. She was good at being noticed when she walked into a room and finding the most… interesting uses for inanimate objects. As a child, she could stop Mark's pranks with a pen cap and a shoelace, and as she got older Zach was more than happy to train her in weapons. Yet she was kind and clever and knew the difference between necessity and excess. As her mother's daughter she couldn't wait to begin attending Gallagher (because there was no question that she would), she listened to all the family stories and could retell them by heart. She knew who and what she wanted to be and goodness knows couldn't stop her.

So the time came when Marie and Zeus were seniors at their respective schools, their best friends Ashley and Mark just a year below them. The Legacy Quartet of the known, the best and brightest of their age as their parents had been before them.

Cammie was happy with the peace the kids had experienced moving through Gallagher. She sat in her office and smiled remembering escapades and secret tunnels, until a quiet but screeching alarm came from her computer. Three blinking lights flashed on her computer, warning of disaster to come.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

After Tamara and Greg launched what became known as the war across dimensions, the town flew into a frenzied pace. Friend and foe alike were fighting for their right to magic and the right to live in the town most called home. Determined to wipe Storybrooke off the face of the planet they permeated the soil with noxious chemicals and metals in an attempt to block the source, and so the battle begun.

Regina teamed up with Snow and Charming to protect the town, pooling their resources and skills. Emma took a bit longer to come around, given her constant struggles of balancing Neal and Henry. Eventually the town, as a family, stood together against Tamara and Greg and won the war.

However in the course of saving the town too much damage had been taken and Tamara and Greg had done too much in their war against magic to prevent the loss of it in Storybrooke. With each door closed a new one opened much to the fortune of Storybrooke members. In the process of battle, a permanent stable portal had been opened between the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Members could come and go with ease while normal citizens of Storybrooke remained unawares.

Over time, the town grew prosperous attracting more and more outsiders to their originally small town. Some residents chose to go home, while others stayed. Snow, Charming, and Gold set up homes for themselves in Storybrooke, but moved fairly regularly between the two worlds. Regina set up residence as continual mayor of Storybrooke, and the citizens grew to love their changed leader.

For Emma, Neal, and Henry though, the choice on where to go and what to be seemed pretty simple after all that had happened. Emma and Neal married and together the three moved to Tallahassee, Florida. At least once a month they made trips back to Storybrooke of course for Henry to see Regina, and his granparents.

And so the time came when seven years after Henry tracked down Emma, and five years after the end of the time war Henry turned seventeen.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: You returned! Welcome back :) I know, right now it's kind of slow. But it gets better! I promise! There is bright things in the future. Besides Henry would clearly grow up to be a hacker, let's face it. His parents were thieves AND he has a history of tracking people down and figuring them out. He's a total hacker. Totally. **

_When Worlds Collide_

Chapter 1

Henry always prided himself on receiving his parents' favorite traits, the ability to find people from his mom and the shared thievery talents. He'd grown up surrounded with opportunities to practice, from bringing his mom to Storybrooke at the age of ten, through stealing plans for the war, and ultimately becoming very handy with a computer. He wouldn't call himself a hacker, per say more of a snooper. He never did any damage, just collected information and read up on the newest technological feats before calmly making his exit leaving everything in its place.

His mom and dad suspected he might be up to something rather than the first person shooting games all the other kids his age insisted on playing, but over the years they'd learned to trust their seventeen year old son enough to figure he probably wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't of course doing anything wrong really. He just got bored with what every other teenage boy did in their spare time. All they thought about was dating girls, playing football, where they were going to party next Friday night which seemed immeasurably dumb to Henry. What was going on in his worlds politically, magically, scientifically seemed much more exciting.

Not that he didn't think about girls, well he thought about Reina. Reina and her family had been one of the first new families to settle in after the war. Them and the swans had hit it off, something about a passion for watches. Whatever it had been, Reina had caught his attention and held it fast. Small with mousy brown hair, she had been an enigma to Henry who had never known anything but the fully fleshed out characters of his fairytale home. Reina was quiet and shy at first, fading away in all the glistening personalities around her. Henry had tried for months to get the girl to open up and talk to him, or to even show a little enthusiasm for anything, somehow her inability to only made him want to try harder. For the few months his family had continued to live in Storybrooke they had spent every day together, Henry showing her everything and Reina following along as a silent companion.

Then on the day he was supposed to leave he showed her the clock tower. He took her all the way to the top in order to gaze through the clock face at the town below. Peering out he heard her speak for the first time.

"You know the focal point of the clock lines up directly with your house."

He had to stand and stare for a second in shock at the small girl before him who took notice of something so specific and detailed about his life. Ever since then he had been stuck and unable to think of any other girl besides her. He thought it was friendship for the longest time, this girl who had followed him around like a puppy when she first met him. Yet every time she opened her mouth, he fell spellbound. She hadn't grown too much taller since he had first met her, although he grew tall for his age. Her hair had turned from mousy to woody, like the widespread forest trunks which gave the Enchanted Forest its name. She still kept it short and straight, but somehow it never fell out of place. Her piercing blue eyes revealed all the emotion she never let show across her serene mask. She had grown into her own over the past couple years probably due to the fancy private school her parents had sent her to in Roseville.

He on the other hand remained gawky and tall. He hadn't filled out like the other boys rather spending his time pouring over books and his computer. Thankfully he wasn't blessed with acne or bullies. Henry happened to have maintained his extremely good nature and no one had found the nerve to hate the guy who helped anyone and everyone in his spare time. Even still he was certain Reina had never thought any more of him than friendship or the boy who visited Storybrooke every month. He had never been allowed to share the real history and magic of Storybrooke with her, and somehow he was filled with guilt for never sharing such an important aspect of life with her.

Not that she was ever around when he visited anymore. Ever since she started attending that silly girls academy she only came home during the summer, which meant he only got to see her three times before she went away back to school. He loved seeing Regina, Grandpa Gold, Snow, Charming and everyone, but he always missed Reina whenever she wasn't there to hang out with.

He closed his laptop with a click at the sound of his mom calling him from downstairs. Grabbing his suitcase he headed down ready to go back home to Storybrooke.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Tada! Chapter 2. Welcome back! :) I was kind of worried how these kids were going to turn out, but you know I'm kinda liking it. Please Read and Review! recommend it to your friends! Yes I changed the title...**

_When Worlds Collide_

__Chapter 2

All through the vacant hallways the click of high heels echoed. The wood creaked softly underway betraying the age of the ancient halls. On the walls hung artifacts and pictures of famous alumni and on the far side of the wall hung a gleaming sword. Slowly the footsteps walked up and triggered the secret passage gliding quickly through the doorway before shutting it. Discarding the high heels in favor of a hidden pair of tennis shoes worn by use and brown with dust and dirt, the girl continued on until she stopped short because of the piercing eyes of her headmistress.

Headmistress Cameron Morgan sighed as she looked at the student seated in front of her. These days Cammie frequently caught students wandering about the secret passages, passages that had been solely hers when she was their age and while she approved of her spies using their skills to discover and traverse the dusty hallways this was simply, not. the. time. Granted the Cavan circle had been destroyed years ago and practiced peace reigned among the academies, which frequently enjoyed student exchanges throughout the year. But something had set off the Gallagher alarms and even if the alerts were ringing in a completely different state, she was by no means allowing a student to sneak out tonight. Her phone had been ringing off the hook between the CIA and concerned parents. She wasn't sure what was going on outside yet, but she didn't plan on being ignorant for long.

"Go back to your room Ashley," a soft shuffle occurred behind the door, "and take my daughter Marie, and Reina with you please. I'm sure they're missing their sleep time." The look on Ashley's face betrayed her genuine surprise at her friends having been caught. Cammie chuckled, giving her a smile before shooing Ashley out of her office. It hadn't been so long ago that she would have been in that chair facing her mother for sneaking out and she saw no reason to alarm the nosy girls listening at the door. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, and those girls would jump on the opportunity for an extra credit mission just like Bex and she would have. Cammie knew her daughter had probably thought this up, Marie almost knew the passages better than she did. Almost. Yet as much as she would like to wonder what exactly her girls had been up to, she went back to her computer and a far more important matter.

The three spies collapsed on their bed after making it back to their room.

"Busted" was the word on everyone's lips, yet the only one who dared say it out loud was the girl with flaming red hair down to her shoulders, it floated with every step, the unruliness adding grace to Ashley's hair. How Bex and Grant had passed on the red head gene no geneticist could figure out, but both would swear to their fidelity. Either way, they had produced a red-headed girl, lean and powerful like her mother with a harsh british undertone to her loud voice. Ashley collapsed on the bed with a humph, remnant of the very reason she had earned the Dragon codename.

"Oh come on guys, it could've gone worse. Tonight wasn't exactly the most crucial point in our operation and it's not like we were doing anything wrong," Marie smirked. She leaned lazily against her desk glancing at her roommates and wondering why exactly her mother had picked this night to ban the hallways. It's not like it was unusual for her and her roommates to be wandering the passage, and despite the fact it was past their bedtime, they usually didn't get in trouble for it. Well her mother hadn't really punished them this time either technically, although being sent back to their room wasn't exactly a reward either. No something quite different must have been going on for her mother to just send them back to their room without any questioning.

"Maybe you weren't doing anything wrong, but I had to walk in those high heels for the operation and then I got caught. High heels are sooo not stealthy." Ashley whined as she got ready for sleep. "We'll just have to continue Fairy Tale tomorrow. Besides we better behave unless we want your mom finding out, I've heard the stories too you know." The girls' little extra credit project was requiring a mass of research they weren't expecting, yet the thought of being able to solve the alerts was enough to push them past any distaste they might have had for the work and was lucrative enough to cloud their good judgement.

"Ashley, you know as well as I do the stories about my mom are just that. Stories. Even if the Circle of Cavan did exist at one point, the rest of the story is ridiculous. I mean think about it, a circus pass? A hidden portion of Gilly's castle which survived with a list of a bunch of ancient dead people on it? It's too fantastical for a normal person to believe such nonsense. We're going to solve Fairy Tale so that we can prove to all of our parents that we're not just Gallagher Girls, we're Gallagher Women. Although the extra credit won't be so bad either." Marie laid down on her bed, snuggling with the comforters and a teddy bear her mother had given her on the first Christmas she could remember. Just before she drifted off, her other roommate spoke so delicately it could have been imagined.

"We know that's not it Marie, but what are we going to do if the stories are true?" Reina half whispered the comment. Finally settling in as she and her roommates slept a dreamless night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for keeping with me! I appreciate all the views I can get, although I wish I had reviews to go with it ;) I wish I knew what y'all thought when you were reading it. I know there's been a lot of Gallagher Girls but guess who comes back in this chapter!**

_When Worlds Collide_

Chapter 3

Cammie sat in with some CIA officers and the most renowned teacher at Blackthorne, Joe Solomon, in a dull blank room staring at the blighted computer screen before her. She saw the grimly set faces of the antsy spies who like her were noticing the map of New England with bright red spots on it. One in Roseville, Virginia; another in what was known as the back files for all known people; and one in the place where Cammie knew a young girl saw an explosion wipe out her friends in an attempt to obtain her.

Apparently someone had rifled through the hidden files for anyone with the name "Morgan", someone had hacked into both Gallagher and Blackthorne's security to find traces of anyone with the name of "Morgan" including a particular investigation into alumni listings. Cammie's blood ran cold; someone was after the "Morgan" name again. Someone who knew about the catacombs under Blackthorne and a female academy for spies. A glance around the room portrayed everyone connecting the same dots. Decades after the Circle of Cavan had supposedly been finished off; someone was after the "Morgan"s even if they were now "Goode"s.

* * *

Marie's mother had long ago found all the secret rooms hiding at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. In each she had left her mark- tidbits of journals, a cove-op project referendum and then proceeded to reseal the rooms for the next spy to find. In most there were traces of a student who had accidentally managed to stumble upon the room, typically never the same person twice. Except one. Gillian's secret study hadn't been opened by anyone since her mom until Marie rediscovered it when trying to escape the attack of seventh grade fan girls.

The room was the perfect quiet spot. A worn out couch sat in the center of a room, along with a few chalkboards lining the sides and a tall table off one edge. The rest of the space was spent occupied by bookshelves and storage facilities, each stacked high with books and reports including some from her mom during junior year. Marie when first discovering it found a few trace mentions of Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Of course, Marie already knew what Blackthorne was, after all her father and favorite uncles did attend the school and every now and again the schools would do another exchange. Marie enjoyed reading the stories of what happened in the view of her teenage mother and her friends. It was amusing to watch them struggle and then figure it out, especially when her mother told her those same stories with a different perspective now.

The mentions Marie did not enjoy had to do with the stories her mother insisted on telling with the Cavan Circle. The room when Marie first found it was practically littered with investigation on it and the complete ludicrousness of an ancient organization hunting down her mother for a list of names from Gillian Gallagher's original castle motivated Marie to tidy the place up and use it for more reasonable means. Just as she planned to do today for her extra credit project in cove-ops. Her mother did what seemed like one cove-ops extra credit project a semester during her time at Gallagher and Marie certainly wasn't going to let the Morgan devious reputation down, especially since she was also a Goode.

"I just could NOT get my hair right today!" complained Ashley as she floated in, her hair floating behind her in little wisps. "Could we just get to the fun part of Operation Fairytale? All this investigation is seriously beginning to take up valuable hair-fixing homework –doing time. We have that COW report due soon remember?" She plopped down on the couch gazing at the chalkboards covered in information and maps with the title Operation Fairytale on the top.

Reina entered the room like a ghost, pinning up another piece to the never ending puzzle before leaning against the doorframe to observe her companions. She was always amused by their banter, and while she had gotten her COW report done already she understood Ashley's sense of urgency with the project. She definitely knew more on Operation Fairytale than she would suggest to these two girls, but she would rather get in and get out with as little information as necessary.

"I don't want to do our hands-on investigation until we have absolutely all the information we can. What if it ends up being a trap? Or we are missing key information for our covers? No, we'll do at least another week or research before we start visiting." Marie answered.

"There's only so much information we can get through research. If we want a good report it would be better to investigate the town and ascertain the real situation while there." Marie and Ashley turned to face the soft-spoken girl.

"Fine, we'll leave in the morning. We're having a break in classes for studying purposes anyway; no one will miss us if we're gone for too long. I'm going to pack." Marie left the room in a flourish, leaving the other two to stare up at the destination written on the chalkboard. The name of the oddest historical town they could find- Storybrooke, Maine.

* * *

Henry moved quickly out of the car and up into the spacious home. He loved travelling to Storybrooke, but the fact they always drove got him anxious to move and explore once the reached their destination. Frantically he let himself into the place where he, his grandparents, and Emma lived before they moved. Settling his stuff in his room, he dashed back towards the door brushing by his parents on the way out. He couldn't wait to see the forests and the beach, as well as eat hamburgers at Granny's Diner. No matter where Henry went, the burgers never tasted right after so many wonderful years and times at Granny's.

All the while on his walk, friends and neighbors were welcoming him back to the bodunk little town in Maine, waving hello and calling out. He smiled at them all as he moved racing against the growls of his stomach to the Bed and Breakfast. As soon as he walked in his burger and shake sat pristine on the table. Giving him a wink, Ruby smiled and returned to the kitchen to leave the boy to his burger in peace. He grinned as wide as he could, Tallahassee, Neal, and Emma meant the world to him. Being with them was his home, but Storybrooke would always hold a place in his heart. He let go of all his troubles with a sigh and sipped on his shake while staring out the window…


	5. Chapter 4

***AN* Sorry for the late post. I've been trying to get settled in College and for some reason I just could not get the hang of this chapter. Even now, I'm still not quite satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy it though!**

_When Worlds Collide_

Chapter 4

Ashley skipped down the cracked sidewalk on Storybrooke's main street in a ripped pair of jeans and a tight fitting cotton V-neck, clutching a sparkly green journal. Reina and Marie walked a short distance behind, dressed in similar fashion; Marie in a blue blouse and Reina in a faded t-shirt. They roamed the town, stopping for appropriate time lengths at historical landmarks and especially well-designed buildings. In reality Marie and Ashley noted dates on the building and the ages of the people wandering around. Reina just walked, greeting the friends and neighbors she hadn't seen in a while, acting as if her cover story wasn't her real life. Today, in what she considered her hometown she was a stranger playing a school girl on a field trip. She wasn't particularly happy to be snooping and investigating into the people she had known and loved all her life, the Blanchard family, Granny and Red, Archie. Distrust wasn't something that came easy to Reina, but she had faith in her tiny town of Maine to prove itself to her friends. Nothing could surprise her in regards to Storybrooke.

Books scattered the room as the trio finished their investigation into the history of Storybrooke at the library. "These books all seem perfectly normal to me. They're just documents and historical statements. Borrrinnnggg," Ashley called from the bean bag chair she commandeered earlier on that day. Marie nodded in agreement.

"These books seem perfectly normal, but no one here has ever heard of or even met any of these founders before 1978. Look at the mayoral elections from modern times. This Regina character has been mayor for 35 years."

"Technically there was that two year period during 2006-2008 where she wasn't" Reina chimed in.

"But there aren't any historical records from then either!" Marie argued. Reina frowned. She knew Regina had been mayor a long time, but for the last five years it had been because she was immensely popular. She was friendly and knew her stuff. Sometimes the townspeople regarded her warily, but that always happens with a leader. Not everyone can have a 100% approval, but had Regina really been mayor for 35 years? According to the books, there really hadn't been anyone else running. Yet the books also mentioned trade with many other cities, and Storybrooke had been severely closed off before she had moved in. Maybe…

"I'm hungry" came the voice from the bean bag chair.

"Well then, I saw a diner awhile back. Hamburgers sound really good." Marie offered, and Reina nodded in agreement. As the trio set off toward the diner, Reina honed in on her own thoughts and suspicions about the town where she had met her dear friends and made a home. Thinking about all those friends who had lived here longer than her, she gasped at the one person who could mess up the clean in-and-out mission. The one who was currently staring at her through the window of Granny's diner.

* * *

Cammie knew her daughter and friends were out of the building. She was headmistress and a mother and she chuckled as she realized what her mother must have thought of her escapades. It wasn't the first time they snuck out, usually to go to the movies or to mingle with the boys around campus. She had faith in their ability to get back safely, as she and her friends (usually) did.

In the meantime Cammie was on a much less enjoyable outing then them. The east coast leaders were in a fit of confusion at the break-ins into their storage and record keeping facilities, as well as the occasional hack into their computer databases. While Cammie had watched the organization known as the Circle of Cavan go down in flames, the very idea of someone harassing her skeptical daughter was terrifying. Which is why, when Cammie got the call back to active missions to investigate the break-ins, which were centered originally about some town in Maine, she was more than happy to contribute. Arriving at the CIA, she kissed her husband and they began the descent together into another mission.

* * *

"Hey Reina." She cringed as the tall lanky boy walked up to her and her friends. She watched as Marie and Ashley gave him a once over noticing his long legs and sturdy torso, travelling up to his lanky but strong arms, and finishing on his face; his eyes that looked like he was always smiling, eager, and curious, with mousy brown hair that he had let grow just a little too long. She watched Ashley nod and prepared for the worst as Marie cocked her hip and went "And you are?"

"I'm Henry. Reina's childhood friend? I guess it has been awhile since we've seen each other." Reina watched some of the light fade from his eyes as he met hers and for once she wanted to scream and tell him everything. She wanted to tell him everything about their stupid project and her school for spies and how even if she hadn't seen him she could retrace every contour of him, because that's who he was. He was her Henry, the boy who showed her the magic in the world.

"Oh, it's a shame she's never mentioned you," Ashley chimed, "we're just some friends from school doing a history project." Something deep inside of her hurt as he examined her face looking for some truth in the words knowing she had sealed her intentions deep inside.

"Isn't Maine a bit far from Virginia for a field trip for a history project? If you need any help, let me know." Henry smiled an easy practiced smile, but maybe just maybe he seemed more alert.

"Nah, we brought a student advisor with us and our school encourages in-depth projects such as these." Ashley recited.

"Are you guys staying overnight then? You're welcome to come to dinner at my house; the whole family is getting together. My father happens to be an excellent cook."

Before Ashley could answer, Marie interrupted. "We've got plans." The trio starkly turned and walked away leaving Henry standing there with a quizzical expression, after realizing he hadn't caught their names. A look, Reina managed to get a glimpse of before catching up with her friends.


End file.
